Déjà Vu
by Waders
Summary: Nos amis voyagent de dimensions en dimensions. Jusque là, tout va bien, vous connaissez. Et d'ailleurs, il se pourrait que vous en sachiez bien plus qu'eux. Recueil de CrossOvers ! Monde 1 : Un certain docteur taré, vous dites ?


Titre : Déjà Vu.

Auteur : Waders, à vot' service !

Genre : CrossOver ! Humour, je crois bien. Peut-être un peu de romance ? Bonne grosse dose de seconde degré.

Raiting : Là je pense pouvoir mettre un T (notamment pour un certain passage...)

Disclaimer : Shaolan, Sakura, Fye, Kuro-pon et Moko-chan appartiennent à Clamp. Les autres... je le dirais dans le prochain chapitre !

**Note 1 :****Donc j'explique le concept, cette fic est un recueil de CrossOvers, ou XO. À chaque chapitre notre équipe préférée, Mokona's team, les deux toutous et les deux matous (je précise parce que c'est dans l'arc avant Tokyo Revelations, donc tome 15), arrive dans un nouveau monde. À vous de deviner grâce aux sous-entendus et indices cachés lequel ! Je ne donne pas le nom des personnages, ce serait trop facile.**

Note 2 : J'ai vanné Kuro ! J'ai vanné Fye !! J'ai vanné le KuroFye !! J'ai vanné le YAOI ;; !! J'ai des circonstances atténuantes, c'est exceptionnel, et je n'en pense bien évidemment pas un mot. Sauf pour Kurogane, mais ça, c'est un besoin qui ressort depuis qu'un test de personnalité m'a dit que j'étais Mokona.

* * *

– Pyuu !

Et boum, refrain connu, on atterrit dans un endroit non identifié, en plein sur le bitume ou sur un camarade quelconque si son quota de chance est plus élevé que la moyenne (en gros merci Fye pour la réception de la princesse).

Les quatre voyageurs avaient fini par être endurants quant à ce genre d'entrée.

Sauf que cette fois, lorsqu'ils se relevèrent et firent le compte des vivants, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.

- Ah, Moko-chan… dit Fye en se massant le dos. Ce n'était pas dit dans le contrat avec Yuuko-san que l'on risquait de mourir à chaque arrivée.

Chacun des ses compagnons l'approuva. Tous sauf un, étalé sur le goudron.

- Que… Kurogane-sama ! s'exclama Sakura en se rapprochant du blessé.

- Kurogane-san ! fit aussi Shaolan, n'ayant pas peur de faire dans la répétition.

- Kuro-chan !!

- C'est bon… On se calme y'a rien de... grave…

Dit-il en vomissant de façon très classe ses tripes à côté des roues d'une voiture.

--

- Kuro-pon, tu arrêtes de faire l'enfant et tu avales cette compote ! C'est Sakura-chan et moi-mêmes qui l'avons fait ! Elle a été acceptée par -

- La ferme, abruti de mage ! Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai envie, là, maintenant ?

En guise de réponse, Fye tenta de faire avaler de force une cuillère à l'alité, qui l'évita, en râlant.

Ça faisait depuis environ six heures qu'il avait été transporté là, il ne savait pas vraiment comment d'ailleurs, vu que la seule personne susceptible de connaître l'existence d'un tel lieu était Mokona, mais que cela devait clocher au niveau des papiers d'administration à remplir (car malheureusement, la comptabilité et autres compétences du même type ne faisaient pas partie des techniques secrètes de Mokona).

Nouvel assaut de la cuillère, maîtrisé et renvoyé à son expéditeur qui râla en bonne mère de famille.

La scène de ménage fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître le médecin, dossier en main.

- Bon, alors les tourtereaux, on s'écarte, que j'analyse le grand dadet allongé là.

Et avant que l'un d'eux n'ait pu protester, en particulier le malade, le médecin se planta devant lui en observant les comptes rendus. Kurogane ouvrit quand même la bouche pour râler, mais aucun mot n'en sortit, vu que l'homme venait de lui poser un espèce de bâton sur la langue. A côté, Fye gloussa.

- Bon, allez, dites « aah ».

Tout ce qu'il obtint bu un gargarisme étrange signe qu'il était plus en colère qu'autre chose.

- Non, j'ai dit « aah », pas « connard » ou autre chose de genre.

Fort. Très fort.

Le diagnostiqueur rangea son arme et ce qui semblait être son assistante reprit le dossier et un stylo pour prendre des notes.

- Bon, rien de spécial là, mis à part des colères inexpliquées.

Le ninja grogna à nouveau, et l'abruti et sa compote à côté réprima un nouveau rire.

– Oh, non, ça c'est plutôt habituel.

Il lui adressa un regard.

– Alors je vous admire de pouvoir supporter quelqu'un comme ça au quotidien.

Kurogane pensa que c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité, sans mauvais jeu de mots...

– Je fais ce que je peux.

– Et en plus vous cuisinez ? La perfection existe alors. J'ai toujours cru qu'elle se matérialiserait en une blonde plantureuse, mais je n'avais qu'à moitié tort, c'est déjà pas mal.

... et trouva bon de les interrompre dans leur charmant dialogue en pestant.

– Euh, allô ? J'agonise ?

– Vous disiez pas ça il y a deux minutes.

– Y'a deux minutes j'avais pas envie de vous en foutre une dans la tronche, avoua-t-il.

– Eh bien, félicitations, vous avez tenu une minute et trente secondes de plus que la moyenne.

Puis il se pencha sur lui, et l'autre ressentit cet approche comme presque effrayante.

- Allez, c'est bon, je compte pas y toucher, à votre petit ami, déclara-t-il en pointant Fye à côté.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Il devait avoir mal entendu...

– Pardon ?

– 'Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bien trop d'estime pour les gays pour y porter un quelconque préjudice.

– Que...

– C'est vrai, poursuivit le médecin en observant cette fois les sondes. Toute personne capable d'endurer une sodomie mérite en soi un respect de ma part.

Le magicien crut bien qu'il allait se sentir soudainement mal et que bientôt c'était lui qui allait être client de ce lieu de fous. Mais prenant sur lui il se contenta de rougir comme un fruit trop mûr comme le faisait son... camarade.

Il n'empêche que devant une telle énormité aucun des deux n'osa dire quoi que ce soit, et le désaxé continua son théorème tandis que derrière, son assistante se pinçait l'arrête du nez, fatiguée mais sans doutes habituée à ce genre de témoignage.

– Quoique... après une certaine douleur, le cerveau dégage des endorphines qui -

– Stop, je veux pas en savoir plus... s'efforça d'articuler le ninja qui avait la gorge sèche.

– Ah, mais n'empêche y'a pas que des mauvais points, aussi. Deux hommes ensembles, c'est toujours le fantasme des femmes, ça. C'est purement féminin, cette connerie de fantasmer sur quelque chose d'inaccessible...

– Vous êtes totalement dingue ?... S'exclama Kurogane.

– Chut, c'est moi qui pose les questions ici. Si vous voulez en faire autant, faîtes quinze ans de médecine, faîtes vous virer un nombre incalculables de fois, oh, et faîtes vous amputer une partie de la jambe, aussi, énuméra-t-il en montrant sa canne à la fin de la tirade.

Le brun resta ahuri devant une telle déclaration. Fye qui était amusé au tout début de cette discussion semblait maintenant gêné et perdu, et c'était rare et prouvait donc le talent de ce taré, et son teint pâle contrastait méchamment avec le rouge qu'avaient gardé ses oreilles.

– Mais si vous y tenez je peux vous aider pour le troisième point.

On s'attendait encore à une réponse cinglante ou un autre regard inepte, mais Kurogane ne répondit pas. Il avait les yeux encore plus vides qu'il y a dix secondes. Le blond, étonné, s'approcha de lui et agita sa main devant ses yeux. Aucune réaction. Pas même quand il lui secoua l'épaule.

– Kuro-pon ! Tu vas bien ?

Alors qu'il comptait déserter la chambre avec une dernière vanne pour aller boire un café, le médecin fit demi-tour et s'approcha du chevet. Il sortit une sorte de petite lampe de poche qu'il alluma dans l'œil rouge.

– On a un problème.

Il ne manquer plus que ça. Le magicien crut presque entendre raisonner une musique inquiétante en voyant tout le monde autour de lui s'accélérer et en eu un haut-le-cœur.

--

– Okay, laissez moi deviner, encore un qui se portait mieux avant d'arriver là et de rencontrer le corps médicale ?

Le corps médicale en question regarda avec un faux air de chien battu, parfaitement mal imité, et répondit au blond en blouse, possesseur de la réplique :

– Oh, vous me vexez, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point.

– Bon, on peut reprendre ou ça vous dérange ? Les coupa un homme noir à côté.

Fye regardait les quatre personnes s'affairer autour du chevet, et balancer des hypothèses invraisemblables qui lui disaient peu de choses. Et peu de bien, surtout.

Puis on ferma la porte de la pièce et il se retrouva à faire les cent pas dans le couloir.

Vingt minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il avait quasiment creusé une tranchée avec ses allées-retours, les enfants arrivèrent.

– Que se passe-t-il ?! Questionna Sakura, paniquée.

– Rien de grave...

– C'est ce que monsieur Kurogane nous avait dit au début...

Le mage soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux, et s'assit sur un banc, suivi par l'adolescente. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil, et se demanda si son inquiétude, non voulue, n'avait pas fini par tourner à l'empathie à force d'être interiorisée.

– Je ne sais pas... souffla-t-il. Mais vous, vous avez du nouveau ?

Les trois échangèrent un regard.

– Mokona dit qu'il n'y a aucune plume dans ce monde...

– Bien. Alors on pourra le quitter dès que possible.

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit, et tout le petit peuple en sortit. La jeune femme médecin s'arrêta pour s'adresser à Fye :

– Il va mieux, et il veut vous voir.

– Pas nous, par contre, précisa son supérieur. Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi.

Et il repartit en boitant avec sa canne, accompagné de sa troupe. Les deux adolescents se précipitèrent à l'intérieur mais le magicien resta un peu en retrait, comme si l'ambiance l'oppressait.

– C'est bon, les rassura Kurogane. C'est juste eux qui en font tout un flan. Est-ce qu'il y a une plume dans cette foutue dimension ?

Shaolan répondit que non. Il fut décidé que le ninja sortirait de l'hôpital dès que possible, et ils partiraient au plus vite de cette endroit maudit. L'idée fit l'unanimité, bien que Fye, toujours un peu plus loin des autres, avait un mauvais pressentiment. Mais lorsqu'il demanda une ultime fois si tout allait vraiment, le brun rétorqua que tout allait parfaitement.

Puis l'heure des visites passa et le reste du groupe du rentrer à l'hôtel.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent le lendemain, il y avait de l'agitation dans la l'enceinte et l'on en entendait dans le corridor Kurogane clamer :

– Je vous dis que tout va bien, donc maintenant lâchez-moi !

Le petit groupe fit son entrée pour découvrir le brun en proie au médecin, essayant de se lever mais étant empêché de toute part. Il décollait sans délicatesse les nombreux fils accrochés de part et d'autres de son bras. Sakura se sentit étrangement un peu mal et les deux jeunes gens posèrent chacun une main sur son épaule.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Fye à un des médecins.

– Ah, vous êtes là, tant mieux, s'exclama la brune. Son traitement n'est pas terminé, il ne peut pas sortir aujourd'hui.

– Mais qu'a-t-il exactement ?

Elle eut un moment d'hésitation, avant de cataloguer une série de symptômes comme une fièvre, des moments d'absences et autres manifestations peu enviables.

– Mais rien de tout ça n'est suffisamment grave pour me garder encore ici, dit Kurogane.

– Ça c'est parce que vous ne nous dites pas tout !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le pas de la porte. Le praticien boiteux était revenu à la charge,et se rapprocha du convalescent.

– J'me trompe ou j'me trompe ? J'ai raison, hein ?

Il brandit sa canne avec un air réprobateur.

– Vous voulez, pour une raison _x_, quitter ce lieu au plus vite, et du coup vous nous cachez tout. C'est malin mais ça marche pas.

– Recommencez pas à déconner, vous me fatiguez.

– Bien, on peut déjà ajouter « fatigue » à notre ardoise magique préférée. Je continue à parler ou vous avouez tout sans torture inutile – Je suis pas sûr que ça soit légal et l'avocate de ce centre est mon ex-femme, donc je n'ai pas envie d'y avoir affaire.

– ... Dégagez, ordonna Kurogane, catégorique.

– Je suis plus chez moi ici que ne le serait un comateux de 5 ans. J'ai _mon_ bureau à _mon_ nom et je sais même où se trouve le réfectoire, donc je _reste_.

Mais rien à faire, le combattant restait sur ses positions et exigeait à tout bout de champ qu'on le laisse sortir.

L'équipe du médecin le laissèrent seul avec celui-ci et invitèrent les trois autres à quitter la pièce. Puis on demanda aux enfants d'aller attendre à la cafétéria, ce qu'ils firent à contre-cœur, et Fye précisa qu'ils les rejoindrait dans peu de temps.

– Écoutez, il faut vraiment qu'il prenne le traitement et qu'il accepte qu'on l'examine, parce qu'on ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il a, certifia l'homme noir de tout à l'heure.

Le mage ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il fallait qu'il essaye.

En y pensant il resserra entre ses main la hanse de son sac bandoulière, sentant ses poumons se crisper et son envie de vomir revenir à grande vitesse avec le manque de souffle.

--

Il était huit heures du soir et Kurogane n'était toujours pas sorti. Les gosses et l'abruti de mage n'étaient pas revenus depuis tout à l'heure, et il ne savait pas vraiment si c'étaient eux qui l'avaient décidé ou si on les en avait empêché pour faire pression. Mais il ne céderait pas ; ils perdaient leur temps ici.

Seul point positif au milieu de toute cette mare de tourments, au moins, il était tranquille.

Donc bien évidemment cela ne dura pas bien longtemps : le docteur détraqué débarqua dans sa chambre avec l'intention de discuter.

– Alors, on se sent seul ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

– Épargnez-moi vos commentaires.

– Je prends ça pour un oui.

– Non.

– Non pour le « je prends ça pour un oui », ou non parce que vous ne vous sentez pas seul ?

– Les deux... vous me donnez mal à la tête, soupira Kurogane.

– ... Vous ne vous demandez même pas pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-il.

– Non, je sais que c'est parce que vous êtes totalement insupportable.

– Rah, pas ça, triple buse. Pourquoi votre blondinet est pas revenu ?

Le brun renifla, de suspicion et par réflexe à l'entente de la désignation « son blondinet ». Après un court instant, il répondit en le regardant férocement dans les yeux.

– C'est vous je suppose ?

– Non, pas tout à fait. C'est l'infirmière, moi j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de mettre des gens au lit lorsqu'ils ont une fièvre inimaginable.

Étant appuyé contre le lit relevé jusque là, Kurogane se redressa brusquement. Alors on ne l'avait pas empêché de venir le voir, cet abruti était tombé malade. Il commença à paniquer légèrement. Est-ce que les enfants aussi avaient quelque chose, vu qu'ils n'étaient pas revenus de la journée, eux non plus ?

Il voulut se lever mais il fut arrêté.

– Où allez-vous ?

– Le voir. Qu'a-t-il ?

L'homme l'empêcha d'aller plus loin en le frappant sans ménagement sur le crâne avec sa béquille, avec pour excuse que « ce genre de grand con avait les idées fixes et la tête dure ». Il retomba sur le lit en se massant le front et écouta la réponse.

– Ce qu'il a ? Ça on ne sait pas. On peut toujours l'examiner mais comme il est inconscient, on doit s'en adresser à vous, mais tout laisse à penser que c'est la même chose.

– ...

– C'est peut-être ce que vous voulez ? Puisque vous refusiez tant qu'on voit ce qui clochait chez vous à par votre attitude butée – qu'on essaie entre parenthèses de diagnostiquer chez moi depuis ma naissance.

– Fermez-là.

Le ninja passa sa main de son front sur son visage.

À force de repousser les événements, maintenant tout avait été reporté sur Fye. C'était entièrement sa faute.

– Faîtes ce que vous tout ce que vous pouvez pour lui. Empêchez les gosses de venir et... reprenez le traitement sur moi.

L'interne leva les bras et les yeux au ciel.

– Enfin une décision censée ! Allons-y, haut les cœurs !

Et sur ce il quitta la chambre pour rejoindre sa bande qui l'attendait derrière la cloison depuis tout ce temps. Apparemment, ils ne doutaient pas de l'issue de cette confrontation, dès le départ.

Et deux minutes plus tard, le temps qu'il fallait pour se conforter dans son jugement de vouloir assommer ce fou furieux, on l'endormait dans un sommeil sans rêve mais plein de tourments.

--

– Monsieur ? Monsieur, tout va bien ?

Kurogane grogna.

Pourquoi Diable y avait-il tant de lumière ici ? Et combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

Il tenta de se relever, mais ça tête tourna dangereusement. Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'une migraine au réveil, si ce n'est un certain médecin perché au dessus de vous, en train de siroter un soda avec une paille. Il devina aussitôt que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait appelé, mais il répondit quand même.

– Ouais... ça peut aller.

Un de ses bras droit à côté de lui, encore la jeune femme, se rapprocha.

– Nous avons totalement identifié l'origine des troubles respiratoires et vasculaires. C'était dû à la chute que vous avez faite. Elle avait touché des points de la colonne vertébrale et les informations qu'émettaient le cerveau étaient -

– Faîtes les grandes lignes.

Elle eut une sorte de sourire.

– Tout va bien. Quelques doses de traitement et tout ira bien, et ce n'est pas en soi une maladie.

– Bien...

Enfin, il supposait.

Tout à coup, la réalité qui peinait à ressortir à cause du brouillard qui régnait dans sa tête fit surface. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, et ses neurones fatiguaient ne l'aidaient en rien.

– Attendez, si ce n'est pas une maladie... hésita-t-il. Ce n'est pas contagieux, et...

Elle se retourna et croisa le regard de son supérieur qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

– Ne bougez pas, dit-elle en sortant.

L'instant d'après... Fye entra dans la salle, un sourire inhabituel dessiné sur ses lèvres.

– Bonjour, Kuro-pon. Bien dormi ?

Et un silence pesant s'installa, irrémédiablement brisé par l'autre fou (ou génie ? Qui pouvait le dire ?).

– Bon, ben moi je vais vous laissez régler vos petites affaires, j'ai fini ma journée.

S'il avait été parfaitement conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui et s'il en avait eu quelque chose à faire, Kurogane aurait regardé sur sa table de nuit pour voir qu'il était neuf heures du matin.

Au lieu de ça ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Fye, cherchant des explications qu'il n'allait pas tarder à donner.

Le blond prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui.

– Alors tu n'étais pas... commença le convalescent.

– C'était mon idée. Pardon, avoua-t-il en regardant ses main posées sur ses cuisses.

Il releva soudainement la tête, faisant jouer ses mèches blondes.

– Mais c'était le seul moyen, Kuro ! Tu refusais de -

– Ferme-la.

– Si on ne l'avait pas fait tu -

– Ferme la, répéta-t-il, plus dur. Et dégage.

Fye essaya une dernière fois de lui parler, en vain. Le ninja regardait à présent par la fenêtre et refusait de lui adresser un mot ou un coup d'oeil. Alors le magicien se leva.

Mais lorsqu'il atteint l'entrebâillement de la porte, il entendit un juron étouffé :

– Abruti... Me refais jamais ça...

Et il s'en alla rejoindre Sakura et Shaolan.

--

Si le docteur de génie de l'hôpital avait déclaré que son service était fini, ce n'était pas l'avis de tout le monde.

Donc jusqu'à midi, heure où il irait harceler son meilleur ami de lui payer un repas, il était coincé entre ces murs. Lorsque l'aiguille des heures rencontra précisément celle des minutes sur le cadran de l'horloge de son bureau, il sauta sur ses pieds, ou plutôt son pied et sa canne, et s'élança vers le à la rencontre cardiologue annoncé précédemment en tant qu'ami.

Mais évidemment, comme rien n'était jamais simple, et comme il était asociale et que la vie semblait résolue à lui effacer ce défaut, il rencontra le blond de tout à l'heure, assis par terre, dos contre un mur, dans un couloir où il y avait peu de passage – sauf lui, hein, évidemment, q_uelle chance_ ...

– Dieu a inventé toute sorte de conneries. Le banc en fait partie, et y'en a un à trente mètres, vous pourriez pas y aller ?

Fye le dévisagea.

Il cacha tout aussitôt son attitude derrière un sourire factice mais convaincant pour n'importe quel abruti ou quelqu'un qui ne le connaîtrait pas. Malheureusement, lui faisait certes partie de la deuxième catégorie, mais n'était pas encore classé officiellement dans la première.

– Pardon...

Cependant, au lieu de tourner les talons, il fut obligé de payer un café à la machine la plus proche.

Lorsque ce fut fait, ils s'assirent tous les deux, et l'interne prit la parole :

– Vous avez fait ce qui était bien.

– Vous dites ça parce que vous aviez la même idée.

– Et c'est justement pour ça que c'était bien !

Il but une gorgée avant de reprendre plus doucement.

– Écoutez... On est forcés de faire toute sorte de choses parfois, et même si ça fait mal au bide... à la fin, au récolte toujours le résultat escompté, pour peu que vous y ayez mis du cœur.

– Vous -

– C'est une expérience personnelle, non-aboutie, certes, mais ne me brisez pas mes espoirs.

Le mage resta silencieux, et son interlocuteur conclut :

– Bon, d'accord, j'y mets peut-être pas du _cœur_ et c'est généralement moi qui donne mal au bide aux gens, mais c'est du pareil au même, compris ?

– Oui, m'sieur ! Répondit Fye sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

– Maintenant virez de ce banc. J'veux pas qu'on nous voit ensembles. Deux paires d'yeux bleus ça fait jamais bon ménage.

– Oui, répéta-t-il dans un sourire plus convaincu que le dernier.

Et il le quitta. Le médecin resta assis quelques minutes, le temps de finir sa boisson, et entreprit d'aller quémander une formule spécial au cardio' pour avoir fait sa B.A. du jour.

Pour information à qui cela intéresserait, il eut juste un supplément de café, de quoi le décourager tout acte altruiste avant un bon bout de temps.

--

L'après-lendemain, on accepta enfin que Kurogane sorte.

Il avait passé une journée là-bas par prévention, cependant. Fye n'était pas revenu le voir, et il n'aurait sans doute pas voulu lui parler, et il ne reçut que la visite de Shaolan et la princesse. Mais ceux-ci espéraient de tout cœur que vingt-quatre heures suffiraient à tasser l'affaire.

Tant bien que mal, les deux adultes firent tout de même bonne figure devant eux.

Et pourtant, Fye semblait à la grande surprise du rétabli, de très bonne humeur. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, il n'avait aucune envie de reparler de ce qu'il avait fait.

– Ahh, on rentre enfin ! S'exclama-t-il en s'étirant.

– Mokona doit se sentir seul à l'hôtel, remarqua Sakura.

– Plus pour longtemps, reprit le blond. Mais vraiment, Kuro-rin, tu crois qu'on a le droit d'emmener la chemise qu'il t'avait fait porter (1) ? C'est vrai, quoi, elle super avec -

– Pas question !! Lâche ça !

Et il enfila sa propre chemise, bien plus convenable, avec des boutons à _l'avant._ Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu y toucher, le magicien glissa entre ses deux bras et s'attela à la joyeuse tâche de les fermer. Tout en se faisant, il déclara doucement, les yeux encore rivés sur son ouvrage :

– Tu me pardonneras ça, Kuro-chan ?...

– Ça parmi tant d'autres conneries ? Je sais pas encore.

Il finit de fermer le dernier bouton.

– Alors tant pis. Tu n'es pas obligé. Mais je ne regretterai jamais rien.

Il remit la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule, et invita les deux adolescents à « enfin quitter ce lieu maudit qui rend les grands toutous malades », et les regarda se diriger vers l'ascenseur, sur le pas de la porte. Mais avant de les suivre, il lâcha :

– Et j'attendrai.

Et il courut rejoindre l'archéologue et sa petite amie sans attendre de réponse.

Kurogane soupira. C'était un abruti fini, c'était définitif. Et sa manière de procéder était toute aussi stupide, incohérente et extravagante que sa manière de s'excuser.

Mais elles ne pouvaient pas être pire que les siennes. Et la stupidité, l'incohérence et l'extravagance n'enlevait pas toujours l'efficacité.

Il en était presque persuadé, en voyant passer une certain médecin boiteux, une sucette goût fraise dans la main, piquée dans le hall d'entrée au stand de l'accueil.

* * *

(1) Alors pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, les chemises, ou plutôt les camisoles ou pyjamas qu'on vous met à l'hôpital sont tooootalement fendues à l'arrière. Vraiment. Ça sert à rien.

* * *

Free talk :

Ayééé ! J'ai finiii !

Voilà, si vous ne vous souvenez plus du concept de cette fiction, ou si vous ne l'avez pas lu, rendez-vous en début de chapitre avec la note 1 !

Vous avez deviné le fandom exploité ? Le héros emprunté ? (et ses compagnons, mais c'est secondaire). Bravo xD

Si vous avez relevé tous les sous-entendus, dites le aussi (parce que y'en a un certain nombre).

Si vous n'avez relevé que les sous-entendus mais que vous ne savez pas le fandom (après tout, tout est possible), ben y'a quand même un bonus.

Si vous avez le fandom sans les sous-entendus, y'en au un aussi xD

Vous n'avez rien compris parce que vous ne connaissez pas mais vous avez aimé ? Dites le moi aussi, ça me ferait plaisir. C'est gros bonus cookie x)

À dans une semaine pour le prochain chapitre (c'est la première fois que je peux dire ça, je crois)


End file.
